Hook: regreso a Nunca Jamás
by Mariam Alexius
Summary: Alfred no recuerda nada anterior a la Navidad de hace diez años, solo sabe que ama a un chico llamado Arthur. Ahora tendrá que poner a prueba su lógica para rescatar a su novio de las manos del capitán Ivan Braginski Garfio viajando hasta Nunca Jamás y descubrir su pensamiento alegre pero... ¿Quién es Alfred en realidad? ¿Por qué Garfio le busca? ¿Por venganza? AU UsUk
1. Secuestro

Arthur estaba nervioso. Estar sentado delante de decenas de personas con cámaras, luces, cuadernos... nadie dijo que esto sería fácil pero pensó que lo controlaría mejor que la última vez, que también fue la primera...

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que sacó a la venta su primer libro. Era de aventuras, sobre un chico llamado Peter. En un principio pensó hacerlo para niños pero Peter hacía cosas como cortar a los piratas las manos y tan sádico mejor que lo convertía en un libro para adultos y la verdad es que había tenido éxito entre esas personas, todo era genial pero las piernas le temblaban como si fura un niño y empezaba a sudar, se le formarían vergonzosos círculos debajo de las axilas y en el cuello y entre todas las personas que había buscaba solo a una. ¡Solo a una y no estaba!

La entrevista empezó y Arthur trataba de responder como podía, pero su persona especial no estaba ahí para verle, para felicitarle... nada. Unicamente empleaba monosílabos o tartamudeaba hasta que por la puerta de un lateral entró. Por fin, Alfred había llegado y dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Arthur pero esta pronto se desdibujó al ver que el de ojos azules ni le había mirado a la cara, no había levantado la vista de una tablet mientras hablaba por teléfono y llegaba a veces a molestar a los periodistas.

En ese momento Arthur le pidió a su asistente las tres últimas preguntas, se le habían acabado las ganas de responder. Un periodista delgado, de pelo castaño y un poco largo con una cicatriz en la nariz hizo la última, aunque antes tuvo que esperar unos cinco segundos a que Arthur respondiera, porque se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si le hubiera visto en alguna parte.

-Disculpe, soy de la revista "El Garfio" y quería preguntarle en quién se inspiró para crear al personaje de Peter...

-Oh... p-pues... digamos que... que era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo pero que ahora ha cambiado... y me gustaría que volviese a ser el mismo de antes y que lo recordar todo... todo por lo que luchó y cacareó.

-¿Cacareó? -dijo extrañado.

-Si...

Su asistente finalmente indicó que la rueda de prensa había terminado y mientras todos se dispersaban Arthur se quedó mirando a ese extraño hombre que desapareció.

-Caray me ha encantado, Artie... -dijo Alfred mientras se acercaba a el.

El británico recogió sus cosas y se fue sin mediar palabra con el americano trajeado.

-¿A dónde vas? Al menos dime hola... -dijo Alfred mientras le seguía.

-Has llegado tarde...

-Oh, era eso... bueno es que tuve una reunión con los de Emerald y...

-Siempre andas reunido...

-Bueno soy jefe de edición y sabes que no es un trabajo fácil y más ahora que nos estamos enfocando en el mercado japonés... no te imaginas que imaginación tienen...

-¿Imaginación? -dijo Arthur sarcástico.

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

-No, nada... déjalo... realmente lo has olvidado...

-¿Ya estamos con eso otra vez? -dijo Alfred mosqueado.

-Sí... -Arthur se metió en el coche sin querer hablar más del tema. Tras un rato de silencio, habló – espero que llegues puntual mañana al aeropuerto...

-¿Para qué?

Arthur pegó en ese momento un frenazo. Estaba realmente enfadado.

-¡Nos vamos a Londres, idiota!

-Oh... es verdad... maldita sea, tendré que posponer la reunión con esos...

-No me puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado... -dijo Arthur entre lágrimas mirando hacia abajo y apretando el volante con sus manos.

Alfred no sabía que hacer o decir. No le gustaba ver a Arthur así como era natural. Le quería y aunque a veces discutían o estaban de mal humor daría la vida por él. El británico si mediar palabra arrancó de nuevo y llegó a casa. Ni cenó, solo se puso el pijama y se asomó por la ventana con la esperanza de ver la segunda estrella a la derecha que tanto añoraba...

-Peter... -dijo mirando hacia ella.

-¿Con quién hablas?

-Con nadie...pensaba en alto que... -se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido sin terminar la frase, no tenía ganas de terminarla.

Durante el resto del día siguiente apenas se hablaron. Arthur estaba nervioso porque iba a presentar por primera vez su libro en Londres y era genial, era la ciudad que le vio nacer, para empezar. Además, la anciana Wendy, su abuela, tenía unas ganas locas de ver a ambos jóvenes.

-¡Madre mía, que grandes estáis! -dijo la anciana al verles en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola abuela... -dijo Arthur abrazándola fuertemente.

-Tienes las cejas mas pobladas que la última vez, nieto, eso es que debes comer muy bien -dijo la anciana alegremente dejando a Arthur sin palabras pero con un facepalm bastante severo.

-Eh... gracias...

-Vaya... -dijo Wendy acercándose a Alfred -tu si que has crecido mi niño... que espaldas mas anchas te han salido... con lo esmirriado que eras cuando tenías trece años...

-Hola abuelita Wendy... -dijo Alfred abrazándola. Ella fue la que le dio una familia estadounidense cuando el de ojos azules fue encontrado sin memoria vagando cerca de esa casa y sabiendo solo que quería profundamente a un chico cinco años mayor llamado Arthur Kirkland que vivía con su abuela.

-Subid a vuestra habitación... -dijo la abuela mientras subía hasta el tercer piso de la casa.

Alfred al ver ese cuarto se sintió un escalofrío. En realidad no recordaba haber estado ahí nunca pero sabía que esa cama había estado siempre ahí, que la otra cama era más nueva porque la antigua era de una madera mas oscura. Que los cuadros y posters de grupos punk de los años 90 también llevaban muchos años ahí y el balcón... Se asomo miró a todos lados porque algo extraño hacía que el corazón de Alfred bombeara más deprisa de lo normal.

-¿Parecido al señor Toris, dices? -dijo Wendy mientras le servía a Arthur un poco de té en un saloncito.

-Sí, tenía la misma cicatriz en la nariz... pero dejé hace años las historias con piratas abuela... desde hace diez, para ser exactos...

-¿Alfred lo sabe?

-Alfred no recuerda nada anterior a la navidad del 2004, abuela... desde que le encontraste y le llevaste a tu refugio para niños huérfanos...

-Bueno... vete preparando para esta noche... es tu presentación... estoy muy entusiasmada con tu segundo libro...

-De que me sirve escribirlos si Alfred...

-Dale tiempo... -dijo Wendy acariciándole el hombro.

Arthur subió a su habitación solo para encontrar a Alfred perfectamente vestido, impoluto hablando por Skype con sus compañeros de trabajo. Maldita sea, ese no era el hombre del que se había enamorado Arthur...

-Yo ya estoy... -dijo Arthur vestido con un traje negro y una corbata verde como sus ojos.

-Shh... estoy en una reunión...

Eso para Arthur ya fue el colmo. Era su gran noche, estaba en casa de su abuela, la mujer que había salvado a Alfred de la calle y le había dado unos padres y le mandaba callar... No aguanto más y cogió el ordenador de Alfred y lo tiró por el balcón.

Alfred se levantó corriendo y se asomó al balcón.

-¿Pero estás loco? ¡Estaba nuevo!

-¿Y qué es mas importante, el ordenador y tu puñetera editorial o yo?

-¿Pero de verdad tengo que responder a esa idiotez?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Pareces un crío...

-Pues eso quiero... quiero que seas un niño otra vez, Alfred... ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -dijo casi llorando.

-No digas estupideces, Arthur...

-Parece que soy solo un estúpido... lo mismo decías de los libros...

-Oh, por favor... tienen éxito porque los editó mi compañía... ¿Quién se hubiera leído esa mierda? Eso te pasa por dejar tu trabajo de profesor con algo llamado sueldo fijo y no depender de tus libros y de si tienen o no éxito.

Arthur no pudo evitarlo más y le dio un empujón saliendo a llorar al baño, donde se quedó encerrado un buen rato.

Aunque la abuela Wendy trató de convencerlo para que saliera no pudo.

-Vamos nosotros delante nosotros... que el coja otro taxi...-dijo Alfred mientras se llevaba a a abuelita del brazo suavemente -por cierto... me gusta mucho tu vestido y... tu collar... -dijo tocándolo suavemente.

-Estas perlas las recogieron unas sirenas para mí... bueno, Antonio las ayudó... era muy ligón con ellas...

Alfred no supo que responder a eso, no tenía ni idea de quién era Antonio y menos creía el hecho de que las sirenas habían recogido las perlas...

Arthur salió al rato. No tenía ganas de ir a la presentación del libro, de modo que se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, mirando por la ventana cerrada como caían copos de nieve. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo Alfred le podía haber dicho eso... antes no era así... ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar? Si hubiera sabido que se transformaría en alguien así...

Habían pasado ya tres horas y Alfred al ver que Arthur no se había presentado estaba casi en cólera.

-No me puedo creer que tenga narices de no haber venido...

-Vamos a casa... -dijo Wendy- te necesita...

-Si...

Pero cuando el taxi dejó a Wendy y a Alfred en la puerta observaron que los cristales de esta estaban rotos, las ventanas reventadas. Ambos entraron corriendo y cuando encendieron las luces vieron que toda la pared estaba rajada y subieron las escaleras corriendo llegando a la habitación, que estaba cerrada como si una fuerza maligna la estuviese aguantando...

-¡Arthur! -gritó Alfred aporreando la puerta.

Arthur en ese momento abrió levemente los ojos, adormilado, unicamente para ver a dos hombres, uno más bajo que el otro y el más grande... con algo metálico y muy brillante en la mano... no... eso era su mano...

-¡Garf-..! -Arthur no pudo gritar nada más, ya que el bajo de ellos le amordazó y vendó los ojos, además de inmovilizarlo.

-¡Arthur! -gritó Alfred de nuevo aporreando la pared, desesperado al haberle oído gritar algo.

Para cuando le dio un empujón a la puerta no había nada ni nadie.

-¡Arthur! -Alfred se asomó a la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par para ver hacia dónde se dirigían pues aun no les habría dado ni tiempo de bajar hasta el jardín... pero no... no había nada, ni huellas.

-Alfred... -dijo Wendy llevando una nota que estaba clavada con un cuchillo en la puerta- mira...

Alfred la cogió desesperado y la leyó:

-Peter Pan por fin has vuelto a tu casa, estoy muy orgulloso de que después de diez años tengas la valentía de volver a enfrentarte a mí pero esta vez voy a jugar con una pequeña ventaja llevándome a tu tesoro más preciado... Mis más cordiales y piratas saludos el capitán Ivan Braginski Garfio...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno que cap mas largo ya para ser el primero jeje... El otro dia estaba viendo Hook con mi hermano y mis padres, (algo raro porque para ponernos de acuerdo con una peli en mi familia...) y no se por que pero me imagine Hook versión UsUk con sus cosas y tal... sabeis que me encanta hacer crossovers, asi que aquí por fin escribo este. Espero que os guste y no creais que aunque este basado en Hook sera igual... el UsUk da para mucho... y en el Pais de las Maravillas digo en el Pais de Nunca Jamas pueden ocurrir muchas cosas... y ya te digo si ocurirran... ~<strong>

**Espero vuestros comentarios ^^ A ver si os gusta y si teneis alguna idea compatible estare encantada de verlas y todo! **

** Patrocinado por la editorial Emerald! 8D**


	2. Un hada tetona y whisky

Alfred estaba en shock. No sabía que hacer y estaba confuso, no entendía esa extraña nota y encima Arthur había desaparecido misteriosamente. Todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en el piso: la abuelita Wendy se había desmayado en el suelo.

-¡Wendy! -Alfred corrió a recogerla y le llevó a su cama.

Acto seguido llamó a la policía, lo cuales vinieron a los pocos minutos y tras una investigación de un par de horas se fueron sin muchas pistas o aclaraciones, solo con la extraña nota.

-Nos llevaremos esta nota al laboratorio, señor Jones...

-¿Pero han averiguado algo? -dijo Alfred con voz temblorosa saliendo del cuarto de Wendy.

-La verdad es que no, aunque todo apunta a que se trata de una broma...

-¡Mi novio ha desaparecido! ¿Como pueden pensar eso? -dijo Alfred realmente enfadado -vayanse de aquí... -dijo entrando de nuevo a ver a Wendy -¿Como estás?

-Mejor... gracias por el té... has aprendido a hacerlo... ¿Eh?

-Arthur me enseñó... -dijo sentándose en la cama con un tono triste y cansado.

-Así que ha sido Garfio.. caray, hijo... yo pensé que después de todo esto os dejaría en paz... qué pesado es...

-¿Garfio? ¿Le conoces?

Wendy suspiró y se incorporó.

-Pásame mi libro de cuentos, por favor...

Alfred hizo lo que la anciana le pidió. El libro estaba ya viejo, tendría unos 40 o 50 años más o menos, Alfred siempre había visto como Wendy leía cada noche un par de paginas. Era de color marrón y bastante gordo, tenía algunas hojas sueltas y un par de anotaciones de cosas en papelillos. Wendy abrió el libro y miró un par de paginas y dibujos hasta que llego a uno que se encontraba al final de todo. En ese dibujo había un chico vestido con un traje verde. Su pelo era rubio y estaba totalmente alborotado. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su piel un poco bronceada, tenia una amplia sonrisa blanca y estaba acompañado por varias hadas.

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿No me digas que no te reconoces, mi niño?

-¿Yo? ¿En ese? -dijo señalando el dibujo.

-Si... Alfred puede que no e lo creas y todo esto fue porque perdiste la memoria cuando creciste pero te juro que eras Peter Pan...

Hubo un largo silencio en ese momento.

-Creo que debería llamar a alguno de los hermanos de Arthur para que venga y se quede contigo... -dijo en un claro tono de incredulidad -necesitas descansar...

-Alfred debes creerme por favor, tu surcabas volando los cielos y volabas conmigo y cuando yo me hice mayor tu venías a por Arthur y pasabais días enteros de verano ahí...

-¿Dónde? -dijo Alfred cansado ya.

-A Nunca Jamás...

-Sabes... me voy a descansar un poco... tu deberías también...

Alfred en ese momento se fue al cuarto en el que Arthur había desaparecido. Se sirvió una copa de whisky y se sentó en una mecedora seguramente más vieja que él. De un trago se tomó medio vaso, algo que le quemó toda la garganta y le hizo hacer un pequeño gesto de desagrado. Alfred no era de beber, nunca bebía, de hecho. Siempre bebía refrescos o bebidas energéticas, el del alcohol era Arthur y más de una noche le tenía que traer desde el bar en ropa interior o en proceso de quitarse la ropa y ponerse solo un delantal.

Desde la mecedora pudo ver un par de estrellas muy brillantes, algo inusual en el cielo de Londres, pues con toda la contaminación lumínica que había era ya raro ver algo en el cielo, pero esa estrella se fue acercando más y más y Alfred se levantó y se asomó al balcón pero se fue echando hacia atrás poco a poco al ver que esa luz se le venía encima. Era muy pequeña y brillante y le cogió al principio del pelo y de la ropa hasta que Alfred cayó sobre la cama al resbalar con un monopatín.

Cuando se repuso miró por encima de sus gafas un pequeño ser, una mujer, quedándose alucinado.

-¿Pero que...?

-¡Vaya cómo has crecido! -dijo la personilla. Tenía la piel muy blanca, grandes ojos azules y el pelo corto y rubio y un pequeño puñal en el muslo guardado en una brillante funda, pero lo que más destacaba eran dos enormes pechos que rebotaban cada vez que ella se movía, algo que hizo que Alfred no pudiera apartar la mirada de esos dos enormes bultos que parecían salirse de su vestido de colores. Se quedó un rato callado.

-Eres un... un...

-Un hada... -dijo mostrando dos pequeñas alas a su espalda -pero aunque sea pequeña valgo por muchos hombres, te lo aseguro, Peter Pan.

-Alfred.

-Peter.

-Alfred.

-Bueno da igual como quieras llamarte, solo tu puedes tener este olor.

-¿Qué olor?

-El olor de quien durante años ha caminado por las nubes, el olor de quien a jugado con pingüinos en la nieve en verano... el olor de Peter Pan... -dijo paseando sobre el pecho y la cara de Alfred.

-Oh Dios creo que me he emborrachado mucho... abandono mi cuerpo y mi casa, mi familia... todo... ay que creo que me estoy muriendo... -dijo levatándose.

-¡Vamos, Peter, tienes que ir a por Arthur!

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Claro, le tiene Garfio y tienes que ir a por el...

-¿Otra con Garfio? ¡Ese idiota no existe! -Alfred pegó tal gritó que empujó al hada hasta una casita.

-Entonces es cierto... te enamoraste y creciste... te has olvidado de todo...

-¿Estas bien bichito?

-¡No soy un bicho soy un hada!

-Las hadas no existen... -conforme Alfred dijo eso el hada cayó desplomada en el suelo.

-¿La he matado...?

-Da palmas por favor... solo así podrás salvarme...

Alfred en ese momento se puso a dar palmas lo más deprisa que pudo. Era alguien serio pero no era un asesino y no podría dejar a una personita tan mona morir. El hada, llamada Campanilla se levantó alegre y le miró.

-Ahora dime, ¿Quién soy yo?

-Eres una alucinación de mi subconsciente que tiene que ver con mi desesperación y mi agonía al ver peligrar mis deseos sentimentales porque mi novio ha desaparecido, peor eso no quita que te diga que tienes un buen par de tetas.

-¡Pasa palabra! -dijo Campanilla mientras le empujaba contra una cortina atrapándole y recogiéndolo.

-¿A dónde vamos...?

-Al País de Nunca Jamas...

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelvo otro vierneees! Pues nada... ya casi casi casi estamos en Nunca Jamas jejee, la verdad es que he usado muchos dialogos de la pelicula pero es que eran tan buenos y me los sabia de memoria aunque he acortado algunas cosas la verdad. Este capitulo es muy corto pero luego seran mas largos, de veras. <strong>

**En fin espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones y seria genial si teneis alguna sugerencia u os apetece ver algo en concreto en la obra. **

**Bueno yo me despido ya! Oyasumiiii! **


	3. Fiesta a bordo

Alfred se encontraba en ese momento muy confuso. Se sentía como en una nube y no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza al término de la segunda estrella hasta la derecha directo hasta el amanecer. Durante la noche estuvo viajando por el aire, eso es de lo único que pudo reconocer encerrado en aquella tela y aunque trató de llamar a ese hadita que le estaba resultando ya cargante esta ni le respondió, parecía como si estuviera atenta a otras cosas, no bajaba la guardia.

Ese aburrimiento de no terminar el viaje en ningún momento hizo que Alfred acabase durmiendo pero un golpe le despertó. En ese momento se deshizo de las telas en las que se había enrollado durante toda la noche se encontraba a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo portuario que era en su mayoría tabernas y gente por las calles que iban en una misma dirección todos. Lo que más le llamó la atención era que todos llevaban ropas muy antiguas, de nuestro siglo no, sino de hace unos 300 años mas o menos. Los hombre llevaban el pelo largo y graso y las barbas enredadas y sucias, en el ambiente olía de una manera repulsiva, parece ser que todo lo que tenían que hacer lo hacían en la calle, no conocían la higiene. En ese momento Alfred se arrodillo en un muelle y vomito del asco que le producía eso.

-¡Oh vamos Peter! ¿Te has vuelto tan escrupuloso?

-No es que sea tan escrupuloso, soy alguien normal y limpio.

-Y seguro que serás de los que se ducha todos los días...

-¡Pues claro!

-Madre mía si que has cambiado... Bueno, este es el plan, tenemos que ir a por Arthur y debes disfrazarte como uno de ellos.

-¿Como un guarro?

-Pirata.

-Guarro.

-¡Pirata! -dijo el hada tirándolo del pelo.

Se fue volando dándole instrucciones precisas de quedarse esperando detrás de unos barriles para no ser visto. Alfred se sentó en el muelle y vio que el agua era cristalina como nunca antes la había visto, las algas eran de colores como rosas o amarillas muy fluorescentes. Eso le llamó la atención y decidió asomarse, fue en ese momento cuando vio que su reflejo era joven, mucho más joven, casi adolescente.

-¡Peter!

Alfred levantó la mirada y se dejó vestir por el hada. Le puso una capa que apestaba a alcohol pero que le cubria entero, un parche que se puso debajo de sus gafas y un gorro.

-Bien, Peter, esto es lo que debes hacer, tienes que gruñir y cojear de una pierna. Tienes que ser muy maleducado y babear. De vez en cuando tócale el culo a alguna mujer, no les importará.

-¡Eso es de cerdos!

-¡Es que ahora eres un cerdo!

Alfred suspiró, no le quedaba otro remedio para llegar hasta Arthur.

La gente se hizo cada vez más masiva y se encontraba reunida en torno a un barco que de repente mandó unos recuerdos fugaces a la mente de Alfred, el cual los intentó ignorar. Aunque le costó logró subir por la pasarela y en unos pocos segundos ya estaba en el barco. Todo el mundo festejaba algo, no supo qué era.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio cuando un hombre con el pelo castaño y con media melena salió del camarote principal que estaba tras unas escaleras con una alfombra roja y unos pasamanos con calaveras esculpidas en tonos dorados.

-¡Atención piratas del País de Nunca Jamás! -dijo el hombre – Por fin está aquí. Nos ha costado conseguirlo pero esa guerra que todos esperábamos no tardará en llegar y todo se lo tenemos que agradecer a nuestro querido capitán...

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar de jubilo y alegría disparando sus pistolas al aire muy feliz lo cual le recordó a Alfred esa "tradición" texana de disparar al aire y se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Con todos ustedes, asquerosos sacos de estiércol, el capitán Ivan Braginski Garfio!

En ese momento la pequeña sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro de Alfred el cual miró muy atento al hombre que salía del camarote en ese momento. Era un hombre muy alto e imponía bastante. Tenia el pelo plateado y los ojos violetas, muy sádicos. Le faltaba una mano, que era, en efecto, sustituida por un garfio.

-Gracias, gracias -dijo mientras calmaba a todos los hombres que le vitoreaban y aplaudían orgullosos de él – por fin tenemos ese reclamo para pájaros, para ese pájaro que no paraba de pincharnos y molestarnos con su vocecilla y su estúpido canto y sus estúpidos cacareos. Ese maldito de Peter Pan no tendrá más remedio que venir a por él, y en ese momento por fin obtendré mi venganza, esa venganza que ese cobarde... ¡Dejó a medias!

Todos los hombres se pusieron a gritar apoyando la nueva adquisición de su capitán, que dio una orden a uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el mástil. En ese momento subieron desde una de las bodegas una red y en esa red... ¡Estaba Arthur!

-Tenemos ese ser que hizo que Peter dejara Nunca Jamás. ¡Ahora volverá!

-¡Suéltame, Garfio! -dijo mirando al pirata - ¡Alfred nunca vendrá a aquí, estás haciendo el tonto!

-Sigues teniendo esa lengua tan pesada y esa vocecilla que tanto me molesta. Igual debería cortártela.

En ese momento Arthur se echo hacía atrás dentro de su prisión como pudo, pues eso era terriblemente inestable.

-¡Arthur! -todos los piratas se giraron y vieron como Alfred se quitaba su disfraz y corría a por Iván – señor pirata don Garfio, le advierto que debe soltar ya a mi novio o nos veremos en una grave disputa ilegal por secuestro.

Arthur no pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas. Alfred había llegado a Nunca Jamás.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Peter Pan? -dijo Iván mientras miraba a Alfred de arriba a abajo.

-Prefiero que me llame Alfred Jones si no le importa...

En ese momento el pirata comenzó a reír.

-Venga, ve a por tu querido Arthur. Vuela Peter. -dijo en tono de mofa.

Alfred en ese momento se quedó de piedra. No podía reaccionar a eso.

-No... no se volar... -dijo en un tono bajo.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que no se volar! -dijo, siendo oído por todos los presentes en el barco.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Peter Pan no sabe volar?

-¡No es eso, pero me dan miedo las alturas!

-Entonces tú no eres Peter Pan, mentiroso, mandadlo a la horca...

-¡Claro que soy Peter Pan! -Alfred comprendió que debia adoptar ese rol por Arthur, debía salvarlo.

-Pues ve a por Arthur y podrás irte, esto no habrá sido más que un mal sueño... -dijo Iván, realmente quería verle sufrir.

Alfred trepó por el mástil tratando de llegar hasta Arthur. Iba agarrado como un gato o como si en el suelo hubiese lava. Esa caída no le mataría pero le haría daño.

-Alfred... -Arthur estiró sus dedos para rozarle, pero fue imposible -vuela, solo debes pensar en algo alegre...

Alfred trató de hacer lo imposible por acercarse pero no, no pudo ser y en lugar de eso cayó enredándose en las cuerdas y quedando boca abajo. Todos los piratas se rieron mientras Garfio veía decepcionado como no iba a tener su deseada guerra.

-Matadlo...

En ese momento Campanilla intervino y se posó sobre Garfio.

-Oh si, qué pirata tan cobarde que va a matar a una persona sin entrenamiento. ¿No querías a tu Peter Pan? Pues ahí lo tienes...

-Ese no es Peter Pan, hada pesada...

-Déjame entrenarlo y tendrás tu guerra. Peter recordará aquí y tendrás esa maldita guerra...

-Dos días... -dijo el pirata resignado por tener que negociar con una hada tetona, una existencia tan miserable para él...

-Cuatro, tiene que estar listo para la batalla.

-Tres, es mi última oferta.

Tras un largo silencio el hada terminó aceptando.

-¡Atención, perros de agua sarnosos, queda establecido que en el tiempo de tres días tendrá lugar la guerra definitiva, una batalla entre el bien y el mal a muerto que determinará el futuro de este lugar por el resto de la historia!

Todos los piratas se pusieron a celebrarlo sacando sus pistolas y disparando al aire a lo que Alfred no pudo evitar revolverse al ver que estaba en el centro de todos los blancos colgando del mástil pero poco tiempo le dio pensar en eso, porque varias balas cortaron la cuerda haciendo que cayese sobre la pasarela que daba al mar y que se usaba para tirar a la gente al agua, hundiéndose.

-¡Peter! -Campanilla trató de ir a por él, pero le perdió conforme se hundía. Alfred lo veía todo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Termine los examenes! Bueno no, porque empiezo con las recuperaciones... pero bueno, eso son recuperaciones y ya, recuperaciones muuu malas. Por fin, puedo respirar, salir, hablar de tiendas y de cines... <strong>

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, esto ya toma forma, como siempre digo jejeje...**

**Todas las criticas y comentarios son aceptados! Me hacen mucha ilusion! **


End file.
